This invention relates to collapsible furniture. More particularly, this invention relates to tables having folding legs.
Tables having folding legs are well known in the art. However, improvement is desired in the construction of such tables to improve their compactness when the legs are folded as well as reduce their weight and improve their strength. The invention relates to an improved table assembly having folding legs.
In a preferred embodiment, the table assembly includes a table top having a lower surface with a recessed central tray region and tray sides extending between the tray region and surrounding portions of the lower surface. The table assembly also includes leg assemblies mountable adjacent the lower surface and within the central tray region. Each of the leg assemblies includes a bracket having a plurality of mounts and at least two extensions adjacent edges of the bracket and positioned adjacent a portion of one of the tray sides. A leg is pivotally mounted to the mounts and a plurality of frame members are positioned so that a portion of each of the frame members is positioned between one of the extensions of the one of the brackets. A fastener extends through each of the extensions and a portion of the adjacent frame member and into a portion of the tray side to mount the frame members and the leg assemblies to the table top.